


A Guide to The Ratava

by orphan_account



Series: The Ratava [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:28:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24602377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Various notes on the chapters, world, and characters in The Ratava
Series: The Ratava [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778467
Kudos: 1





	A Guide to The Ratava

Basic Outline

  * Start in the northern water tribe with Akira’s mother about to give birth
  * Instead of healing the boy, the spirits say he’s dead and take him to the spirit world
  * For 17 years, Akira has been living in the spirit world training in bending light and shadow
  * Pana, now named Akira is trained to guide spirits back to the spirit world/calm with Tikki
  * Southern Water Tribe is visited by the Ratava and Akira gets more than he bargains for



  
  


Akira’s Appearance

  * Darker skin
  * Long dark brown hair usually pulled into a low ponytail
  * Golden-Amber eyes (previously blue before living in the spirit world)
  * Wears neutral colors
  * Taller than Aang,Katara, and Sokka; however, about as tall as Zuko
  * 17 years old



  
  


Pictures below used for reference

General Notes

  * I imagine Tui and La to appear to Akira as giant koi fish
  * Just to give an idea of abilities, up until 10 Akira was taught to fight via martial arts before he was taught how to bend
  * Akira’s fighting style is very fluid and acrobatic much like Ty Lee and even Aan at times
  * Tui and La are your very own gay dads and I think that’s what we really needed from A:TLA
  * Just to clear up confusion, the Ratava’s 4 elements are: Light, Shadow, Flora, and Fauna (this last one is special for reasons that will be explained)




End file.
